


Only Good Things

by nyx_aeternum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Couch Sex, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, blowjob, some fluffy bits around the edges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: Nyx is vehement in his distaste for Valentine’s Day. And he very much does not want to make a thing out of it. Ever.Except maybe a little.





	Only Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a V-Day gift for Alyx, who set me upon the path that led to me being absolutely obsessed with this ship. I hope it doesn’t suck, cause I’m terrified of writing both of these amazing boys. Please enjoy it!

 

* * *

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” 

Nyx grimaced at the gaggle of girls taking up most of the bar space, listening as they clinked their glasses together and laughed, downing their shots. They, like many other patrons at Freedom’s, were here to take part in the half-price drinks and the chance to catch a late night hook up, and every year it made Nyx want to vomit. 

The only good thing about Valentine’s Day was the huge tips wasted patrons left behind on their way to get fucked in the nearest empty hotel room. 

At least they weren’t doing it in his bathroom anymore. 

“Nyx!” He looked up at Libertus’ half drunken yell, grinning to find his friend leaning over the bar, a sloppy smile on his face. “You’re the best for manning the bar tonight!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Nyx said with a wave. “Go back to your girlfriend and tell Crowe I said stop ordering bitch drinks I can’t make.” Libertus laughed and disappeared back among the crowd. Nyx sent a long-suffering look his way and turned back to his mixer, making the next drink with ease. 

If anyone asked, he claimed the bar on Valentine’s Day for the tips. Not because he fucking loathed Valentine’s Day. What a sob story. 

As more people grew wasted, the group around the bar thinned out. He had a blessed reprieve from the incessant giggling and the absolutely terrible pick-up lines and he leaned against the back of the bar, drinking a shot of tequila before he threw himself back into the torrid atmosphere. 

“You look like you’re having a great time.” The familiar flat voice brought a smile to Nyx’s face before he could stop it and he ducked his head, turning to his work. 

“Took you long enough, prick.” When he finally got the smile to stay off his face, he looked up to find his favorite customer sitting at the bar, the slightest hint of a smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth. 

“Is that anyway to speak to a paying customer?” Cor said, voice dry. The people around him gave him worried looks, no doubt assuming he was sincere, but the playful look in those bright blue eyes told Nyx better. 

He gestured to the older man. “I don’t see a drink, or even money? Sounds like you’re just loitering to me, bud. Maybe I should call the Crownsguard.” 

“Oi!” Libertus called from across the room. “Stop flirting and get to the paying customers!” 

Nyx snickered to himself and turned back to the bar, making his rounds before returning to his favored spot, pouring a glass of Sabertusk, neat, before plopping it down in front of Cor. 

The Immortal looked down at it, eyebrow cocking ever so slightly. “I didn’t ask.”

“You didn’t need to,” Nyx said with a knowing smirk. He turned to drying the cleaned glasses, thanking the dishwasher as he brought more from the back. “Have a good shift, Marshall?” The look Cor gave him was withering, and he couldn’t help his shit-eating grin. 

“If Lazarus ends up in my jail cell one more time I’m smothering him with the courtesy pillow.” 

“Aw, you’re telling me you don’t enjoy Luche’s pretty face? He’s so fun when he sings!” 

Cor made a face that resembled a snarl, drawing a laugh from Nyx’s throat. “That drunk bastard wouldn’t know a note if it smacked him in the rest bar.” Nyx snickered, fulfilling the next order to come in. “You gonna smack some sense in him for me, or am I gonna have an investigation on my hands?”

Nyx gave an exaggerated sigh. “I suppose I could try.” He wiggled an eyebrow at the unimpressed expression Cor was sporting. “For a price.”

“Oh? Extorting a police officer, Ulric?” Nyx snorted, unable to curb his grin in response. “That’s some serious time you’re asking for.”

“Time is all I need,” Nyx said with a wink, before turning to the sudden flood of customers. He turned down a few who had obviously had too much, and when they tried to argue he simply nodded down the bar to where Cor sat. Seeing the Marshal instantly mellowed anyone upset that they were being refused, and the patrons slowly began to thin themselves out, paired off and happy. 

Libertus was plastered when he leaned across the bar next, beckoning to Nyx, who sidled over, keeping his distance from the grabby hands Libertus was making at him. 

“C’mere, ya big lug!” He grimaced and shook his head, and Libertus scowled, before the expression instantly dropped and he grinned. “Listen, thanks again for closing tonight! You’re good to lock up right?” He nodded, smacking Libertus’ arms over the bar. The other man grinned and propped himself up. “You’re a good guy Nyx. It’s  _ too bad you’re all alone on Valentine’s Day!”  _ His yell echoed through the bar, and more than a few women cried out in faux despair. 

Nyx slapped a hand over his friend’s mouth, growling through his teeth as he spoke. “You’re gonna be lucky to wake up tomorrow, Libertus Ostium. You’re already lucky there’s Crownsguard here right now, or I’d kill you where you stood.” Libertus licked a long stripe up his hand and he pulled it away, making a face as he wiped his friend’s slobber on his jeans. 

“C’mon Nyx! It’s Valentine’s Day! Face like that, you deserve some good sex. You’ll thank me later.” He winked and pulled himself from Nyx’s grasp, waving. “We’re heading out. Call if there’s problems, but don’t have any problems!” Nyx rolled his eyes and watched his co-owner and friends leave the bar.

“I almost thought I’d actually have to arrest you,” Cor said as Nyx returned to his favored spot behind the bar. His eyes were dancing with laughter, and that only infuriated Nyx more. 

“Nyx?” someone interrupted. He looked up to find one of the regulars, a shy smile on her lips. “Do you need some company tonight?” He cleared his throat and did his best to offer a gentle smile. 

“I appreciate that, Anari, but I don’t sleep with customers.” Cor snorted and Nyx glared daggers at him, but the Immortal stayed thankfully quiet, sipping at his whiskey without a word. Anari left with a disappointed look on her face, and Nyx sighed. “Damn bastard couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Now girls are gonna be waiting outside the bar when I close.” 

“He was just being nice,” Cor said patronizingly. Nyx afforded him with a glare, and there was a hint of humor in his voice as Cor said, “A face like that, you really shouldn’t be alone on Valentine’s Day.” 

“Eat a dick, Crownsguard,” Nyx grumbled, serving more drinks even as he turned down several more women and a rather drunk, flustered gentleman who could hardly get the words out. It was endearing, and he definitely wasn’t unattractive, but the hard stare that Cor fixed them with had both of them on edge as Nyx politely turned him down. 

Cor helped him at last call by rounding up all the drunkards lingering under threat of arrest. When one of the women complained that she was waiting for Nyx, there was a flash of fangs and some words that the bartender didn’t quite catch, and suddenly the woman was leaving the bar. Nyx did a quick bathroom sweep, and upon finding no one, locked up the bar. 

He let out a sigh of relief and rest his hands on his hips, glancing around at the mess. Before he could begin attacking any of it, Cor began gathering glasses in his long fingers, carting them to the backroom. 

“Hey,” Nyx grumbled, grabbing more and following. “You don’t get a pay stub, sit your ass down.” 

“Shut up and accept the help,” Cor said, grabbing a dish bin and marching right back out. 

Nyx couldn’t help his smile even in his frustration, and he went about cleaning up the bar. They cleaned up quickly, and Nyx went about counting the money, grinning at his over-full tip jar. The only good thing about Valentine’s Day was the pity tips. 

He left some for the dishwasher and, when Cor wasn’t looking, slid some into the pocket of Cor’s jacket. Once satisfied, they slipped out the back of the bar to avoid the women Nyx knew were waiting for him. 

“Solid night,” Nyx said as they walked side by side. 

“I don’t want your money,” Cor said, holding up the fifty that Nyx hid in his jacket. 

_ “My  _ money?” Nyx said, affecting a bewildered tone. “I have no idea how that got there. Maybe just accept the gift from the money fairy and move on with your life, you absolute walnut.” 

Cor held it in his direction and when Nyx didn’t take it, he grabbed Nyx’s arm, holding his hand palm up and slapping the cash into his hand. “You earned this, Ulric. Keep your damn cash.” 

“Why are you so difficult?” Nyx grumbled. “You helped out, so I’m thanking you for helping out.”

“I didn’t help to take your money,” Cor said. “I would have been there regardless of if I helped or not. At least this way we got to leave faster.”

“You didn’t have to stay,” Nyx protested. 

“And let that mob of women get you on your way out?” Cor deadpanned. Nyx grinned as they started walking again, Cor’s grip remaining in his. “Let’s just get home. I’ve got an early shift tomorrow.” 

“Shit, really? You really shouldn’t have stayed that late. I know how to get to my apartment on my own, Cor.” 

“My place is closer.” When Nyx started to protest, Cor just pulled him a little harder in the direction of his apartment. “Hurry up. You’d think you’d know how to hustle, all those years in the Kingsglaive.” 

“Hey, I can stop giving you free drinks, you know.” 

“You wouldn’t stop giving drinks to your free bouncer, would you?” Nyx couldn’t argue with that. They reached Cor’s apartment building and Cor ushered him inside and into the elevator, the silence between them heavy and comfortable. Nyx couldn’t help the small smile spreading on his face at the fact that Cor was still holding his hand, and he didn’t stop holding it until they entered the safety of his apartment. 

Nyx took the money that Cor had forced into his grip and slid it back into his coat pocket as Cor hung it up, smiling to find the jacket that he’d lost hanging up next to Cor’s. When he looked around, he was pleased to find that Cor had left his last mess behind; a shirt on the back of the couch, a plate on the table, a few books Nyx had forgotten sitting in front of the TV. 

Cor’s apartment was usually empty and boring, for Cor was a champion of the minimalist lifestyle, but ever since he started inviting Nyx over on late nights like this one, his apartment was starting to look a little more lived in. The first few times Nyx had returned to the apartment, it was as pristine as the first time he’d arrived. The more he came, however, the more he ‘forgot,’ and Cor seemed to have no problem assimilating to his new belongings. 

“This is pretty convenient,” Nyx said as he kicked off his boots. “I don’t have to wait as long to take off my shoes.” His small talk didn’t continue much further, as Cor pulled him close by his belt loops and smothered Nyx’s lips with his own. The younger couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, pressing his body flush against Cor’s as the other wrapped an arm around his waist, the other weaving into the braids at the back of his head. 

“How long were you waiting to do that?” Nyx asked as Cor pulled away to begin kissing down his neck. 

“All damn night,” Cor growled into his ear, sinking his fangs into the skin at the base of Nyx’s neck. Nyx couldn’t help the soft whine that escaped his throat at the rush of heat that went straight to his cock. “I thought I was going to murder that man.” 

Nyx laughed breathlessly, settling his hands on Cor’s hips as their hips rocked together. “Aw, Cor. Didn’t anyone ever tell you sharing is caring?” 

Cor pulled away to visibly snap his teeth at Nyx, his fangs flashing in the faint light coming from the kitchen. “I don’t share.” He accentuated his words with another deep kiss, and Nyx couldn’t help but grin into it, running his hands over Cor’s mane of short brown hair. Cor responded by gripping Nyx’s hips a little tighter, pulling up. Instantly Nyx wrapped his legs around Cor’s waist, laughing when Cor all but slammed him against the wall. 

“Alright, big guy. You made your point.” Cor returned to the spot he’d bit into, working a mark into Nyx’s skin that drew a moan from between his lips. He let his head fall back with a thud as Cor’s hands worked off his belt and jeans, his hips pitched forward to hold Nyx in place. 

Before he could say anything about their position, Cor guided his legs to the floor and dropped to his knees, pulling down Nyx’s clothes with his momentum. Nyx couldn’t help but watch as Cor took his length in hand and flicked his tongue over the tip, his breath hitching as Cor wasted no time in taking him right into the warm walls of his mouth. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. “That’s what I like about you, Cor. Straight to the point.” 

Another whine escaped his lips as Cor pulled away, waiting for Nyx’s hazy gaze to meet his before deadpanning, “This is anything but straight, Ulric.” 

Nyx’s laugh choked into a sob as Cor wasted no time, swallowing Nyx’s thickening flesh in one fluid movement. He let his head knock against the wall again, Cor’s hands wrapping around his hips as he lavished his tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock, making Nyx’s knees feel weak. 

Every time he pulled back, he flicked his tongue over the tip, making Nyx’s hips jerk as he sucked and licked at the tip. Everytime he took the entire length of Nyx’s cock, his name fell from the younger’s mouth in a breathless moan. One of his hands loosened its firm grip on Nyx’s hip, dragging nails down his thigh at the same time Nyx felt the sensation of Cor’s fangs dragging around his flesh, causing him to dig his fingers into the soft hair on Cor’s scalp. 

“Fuck, Cor, I’m…” his words stuttered and died in his mouth when Cor pressed a wet finger against the ring of muscle under his perineum. The pressure of his other hand disappeared long enough for him to summon a bottle of lube from the Armiger, drawing a throaty laugh from Nyx. “That’s convenient. How do you explain that one to His Majesty?”

Cor pulled away to fumble with the lube, asking, “Who says His Majesty isn’t the one that put it there?” 

“Wait, really?” Cor merely lifted an eyebrow at him, leaving him gaping down at his lover in shock. “Seriously, wait, Cor — “ His next words were cut off as Cor took him in his mouth again, his finger pressing up into Nyx’s pliant hole with aplomb. Nyx’s head dropped back against the wall again, his hips pushing forward with the stimulation, and Cor let him, humming around the thick flesh in his mouth. 

Nyx let out expletive after expletive, his orgasm building white hot as Cor added a second finger, then a third. Right as he started teetering at the edge, Cor pulled away, holding the base of Nyx’s cock tight to stave off his orgasm. Nyx whined in a loud protest, head dropping forward to allow him to meet Cor’s self-satisfied smirk. 

“Coming already, Ulric?” 

“Not anymore,” he hissed, before crashing their lips together in a needy kiss. They quickly pulled off the rest of their clothes, and Nyx took a second to run his hands over Cor’s well-defined chest and down his shoulders, which rippled under the skin as Cor picked him up once more, wrapping Nyx’s legs around his waist with ease. He seemed to debate internally for a second before dropping them on the couch, their lips crashing together like waves in the storm. It was entirely too much teeth, and Nyx knew he was going to have a hard time explaining to Libertus why his lips were so swollen, but he didn’t care. 

Every so often, Cor’s hand stroked the length of Nyx’s cock again, bringing him just a little bit closer to his orgasm before pushing it back down, his other hand teasing his entrance but never quite pleasuring him. The sensation left Nyx writhing on the couch, whining but refusing to beg as Cor dragged his fangs over Nyx’s skin, short-circuiting Nyx’s brain over and over again. 

“Fuck, Cor,” Nyx groaned as the other man ran another teasing stroke along his flesh. “Just do it.” Cor tugged at his earlobe, breath hot on his throat.  _ “Fuck,  _ just fucking do it.” 

“Sorry, what’d you say?” Cor asked, voice teasing. Nyx growled and rocked his hips up and over Cor’s arousal. 

_ “Please.”  _ Cor bit down into the soft flesh of his throat again as he lined himself up and pressed his cock into the tight ring of muscle. Nyx whimpered with relief, arching up into his lover, closing his eyes as Cor slowly sank into him. When their hips were flushed together, Cor paused, distracting Nyx from the sensation of the stretch by lavishing his throat with love bites and soft kisses. 

“See?” Cor asked. “You can be good.” Nyx laughed breathlessly, not missing the way that Cor smiled at the sound. His hips rolled ever so slightly, making Nyx’s vision go white for a second. “You’ve been so good so far. You’re doing so good.” 

Nyx’s heart sang at the praise, and he rolled his hips a little more forcefully, a sign that he was ready for more. Cor understood the cue immediately, and he adjusted himself, lifting Nyx’s hips to begin a steady, ruthless rhythm. Soon Nyx was rolling to match it, enjoying the soft way his own name fell from Cor’s lips. 

After a minute of easy bliss, Cor pulled out and flipped Nyx, pulling his hips up and slamming in mercilessly. Nyx cried out, almost orgasming then and there as Cor’s cock slammed straight into his prostate. He managed to spit out that he needed more, just like that, and Cor listened, continuing his punishing rhythm. 

The younger braced himself against the armrest on the couch, dropping his head and giving himself in to the pleasure building steadily in his gut. He was so close,  _ so close…  _

Fabric appeared against his stomach and he grabbed at it, barely managing to hear Cor growl, “If you come on my couch you’ll be punished for it.” He was almost tempted to find out what the punishment would be, but he had a feeling it was as likely to be a week in the jail cells as it was anything kinky. Cor’s grip tightened around his hips, a sure sign that he was close, and then his nails dragged against the skin on Nyx’s abdomen and he lost all sense of himself as his orgasm tore through him, his eyes closed tight against the sensation as a moan fell from his lips. He studiously caught all of his cum in the fabric, barely aware that Cor was coming seconds later, leaving him with the sensation of being too full. 

They panted together for a few seconds, and then Cor pulled out, disappearing from behind Nyx only to reappear a minute later with a damp cloth to clean him up. Nyx let him, finding something about Cor’s method of aftercare relaxing, and Cor took what Nyx now realized to be the shirt he’d left on the couch and the cloth and threw them back toward the bathroom. 

“Is that why you left that there?” Nyx mumbled as Cor situated them on the couch, letting Nyx lay across his chest. 

Cor made a grumbling sound at the back of his throat. “Maybe.” Nyx just laughed, shaking his head, and closed his eyes, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. Cuddling with the ever prickly Cor was just a bonus. 

Cor cleared his throat and started to talk, which was something of a first for Cor, of all people, but Nyx let him speak without interrupting. His words were broken up, uncertain, as he said, “I know… that you don’t… you don’t like Valentine’s Day. It’s stupid, and you’re right, cause it is. No one should need a special occasion to do something for someone else.” Nyx opened his eyes to look up at Cor and paused when he noticed the silver item being held in front of his face. 

“But, well. Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

Nyx stared at the key to Cor’s apartment and couldn’t help the stupid smile that split his face. 

The only good thing about Valentine’s Day was Cor fuckin’ Leonis. 


End file.
